kochishimarufandomcom-20200214-history
Sasusu Sneaked In
Chapter 7 Sasusu sneaked in! Kochishimaru woke up in the middle of sleep and yawned. When the yawn was over, he noticed a phantom face one centimeter away from his face, screaming with yellow teeth shown. It immediately grabbed Kochishimaru’s throat and was trying to choke him. Then Kochishimaru noticed that there was a man standing beside the bed. It was Sasusu! “Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!” He laughed. “No one can save you! I have sneaked in quietly without a single guard noticing me. Kochishimaru’s vision was fading; he could feel that he was going to die in a few seconds. Then after that, there was no more pain, no phantom, and no Sasusu. “Just a dream!” He muttered. “A curse, actually,” A voice whispered from above. Kochishimaru looked up and saw Sasusu sitting the top of the bed. Kochishimaru immediately got out of bed and stood up. “What do you mean by ‘a curse’?” He asked. “I placed that nightmare inside of your mind. I have that ability to make people dream what I want them to dream.” Kochishimaru was terrified now, and then Sasusu called out: “Bloody Nightmare cage!” Kochishimaru was in a place with no ground, he was surrounded by red color, and everywhere he looked, more images of people dying with their bodies soaked with blood appeared. Vithiriod woke up, but he was in the real world of course. He saw Kochishimaru in a trance and Sasusu standing there beside the bed. “Sasusu!” He shouted. “What have you done to Kochishimaru?!” “I put him in a little nightmare for now,” Sasusu replied. ''Bumper! Kochishimaru isn’t smart enough to know how to end that nightmare. I hope Sasusu will put me in the same nightmare, so I can save him. ''Vithiriod thought. Then Sasusu called out: “Bloody Nightmare Cage!” Vithiriod appeared in the nightmare near Kochishimaru. “What is this terrible illusion?” Kochishimaru asked. “Are we going to stay in this place forever?” “Nope,” Vithiriod said. “I can know how we can get ourselves out of here.” “Really?!” Kochishimaru exclaimed. Vithiriod took out to dagger’s and said: “Take one.” “And now what?” Kochishimaru asked. “Stab your heart with it,” Vithiriod said. “What?!” Kochishimaru shouted. “Just do it,” Vithiriod said. “I promise you won’t die!” “Okay,” Kochishimaru said. Both of them stabbed their hearts, and they were out. “Good,” Sasusu said. “You ended the nightmare by ending your life in it, so you won’t be able to live in it anymore. But of course, you won’t truly die since you did it in a dream, not in reality. But, I’ve got plenty more up my sleeve!” ''Now what? ''Vithiriod thought. “Kochishimaru!” Vithiriod shouted. “Run out of the room as fast you can!” They both scurried out. “Hmph,” Sasusu expressed. “You can’t get away!” He pointed his palm at the direction they were going. “Crow transportation!” He transformed into crows and chased after them. When the two had arrived outside, Sasusu caught up and the crows turned into himself again. He was standing in front of them, with a smirk on his face. “The only hope you have is to run away by going back inside,” He said. “But that won’t happen. Mud Block!” The entrance through the corridor got blocked with a huge rock. “Now then,” He said slowly. “Die!” He paced forward and was going to slash them both at the same time. The two of them then saw that they were back in the room, lying down in their beds. “A dream?” They both said at the same time. Then Sasusu’s voice echoed in the room: “I placed this dream inside of you two so you would know that you can die anytime, so be careful….of me!” Category:Chapter